Changes, Dissapointments, and Love
by taybaybay
Summary: What happens when a girl with a bunch of baggage gets imprinted on by our favorite tempermental wolf? Does she fall head over heels for him? Or will she build up a wall around her emotions and wait for Mr. Wolf Charming to knock them down?
1. Chapter 1

**My newest story, hope you like. Please review with what you think(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in the Twilight series /:**

"Why? How could you? Did I never mean anything to you? And with my best friend." I whispered with tears rolling down my face. He leaned forward to wipe them away but I turned my head. "No, you can't just wipe my tears away and act like everything is going to be alright when YOU are the reason for these tears." I told him standing up from the piece of driftwood I was sitting on. I started to walk away.

"Tay, wait up." He yelled jogging to catch up with me, he grabbed my arm and spun me around. "I know it was a stupid mistake and it is completely unforgivable. I know there is no excuse for what happened but I still love you and I want to try and work things out between us." He told me with a hopeful expression on his face. I shook my head.

"Chase, I can't. I would never be able to trust you. Anytime you were gone, I would think you were hooking up with someone else. It just wouldn't be worth it, you wouldn't be worth it. But I still love you too, and I probably always will. But I can't do this. I can't go on with that little bit of doubt in the back of my mind. It just wouldn't be fair. I have to go." I told him turning around and walking away. I didn't wait for him to catch up to me and I didn't look back to see if he was still there.

I decided to go to the cliffs, a place where I could sit and feel sorry for myself without being interrupted by anyone. When I got there I contemplated diving into the ocean, I wanted to feel the rush of the wind against my skin and the impact of the water to hit me, so I would know this was reality and not just some sick and twisted nightmare. But I decided against it, the current was too strong for me to swim back to shore and it would just be a death wish. And although I was hurt and sad, I wasn't suicidal. So I sat down on the edge of the cliff with my feet dangling over the edge. I sat there and cried quietly to myself, and then the rain started. This weather was perfect for the mood that I was in so I stayed there and cried in the rain. I looked up into the sky and wished my mother was here to give me some advice or to comfort me. But she wasn't. I cried for my mother.

* * *

><p>A Month Later..<p>

The timer went off and I picked up the small stick that would hold my future. As I looked down I let out a strangled cry. There were two lines, meaning one thing. I was going to be a mommy, at the young age of 18. I guess fate just hated me. I must have been a horrible person in my previous life and karma was finally catching up with me. All in the matter of six months too. I picked up my phone and called the one person who wouldn't judge me.

"Hello?" a cheery voice answered.

"Em, can I come over. Please" I whispered with tears falling.

"Of course honey. You don't have to ask, just come over anytime." She told me.

"Thanks Em, I will be over in a couple of minutes." I hung up the phone. I went to my room and put on shoes and a jacket, grabbed my keys, and got in my car to go to the Uley household.

When I got there I knocked on the door, even though she always told me to walk right in. I just felt like that was rude so I always knocked. "Come in" I heard her yell from what I figured was the kitchen since she was always cooking. I walked in and went straight to the kitchen and saw her cooking something that smelled absolutely delicious. "Hey sweetie, how are you holding up?" She asked me, and I broke down in tears. She rushed over to me and wrapped me up in a comforting hug and walked us over to the table. "What's wrong?" She asked concern dripping from her voice.

"Everything. First my mother dies in a horrible car wreck, and I am left with a selfish father who cares about nobody but himself and whatever whore he is hooking up with at the time. Then my boyfriend of two years cheats on me with my best friend at some party, that I was at. And now I am pregnant with his child. I am to young, and we had always been very careful. Why does this have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?" I sobbed, it just wasn't fair. She rubbed my back comfortingly.

"Sweetie I don't know why bad things happen to good people. But things always find a way of working themselves out. And all of this will make you a stronger person in the end I promise." She told me seriously.

"But Em, I am only 18. I don't know how to be a mother. And I certainly don't want him to be a part of this. And when my father finds out he is definitely going to throw me out of the house." I whispered.

"I will talk to Sam about you moving in with us. He should be okay with it. We also need to get you to a doctor to find out how far along you are. And you are going to have to tell Chase about the baby. I know it's going to be hard for you, but he will need to help out with child support or something, it wouldn't be fair for you to do this all on your own. Don't stress too much it can't be good for the baby. Go lay down and rest on the couch, I am going to finish making lunch and make an appointment for you." She told me ushering me to the living room. I nodded and went to lay down on the couch to take a quick nap.

I woke up to the front door being slammed shut, and started to fall back asleep. "Boys quiet down. Tayler is trying to sleep on the couch." Emily whispered to whoever came into the house.

"Sorry Em." I heard someone whisper.

"Who is it?" Another person asked.

"She is my cousin. And she has been through a lot in the past six months. Which reminds me Sam I need to ask you something." I heard Emily ask her husband.

"What is it Em?" He asked. But that was the last thing I heard before sleep consumed me again.

I was woken up again, but this time to someone gently shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw my cousin Seth staring back at me. "Hey, dinner is ready and Em said you need to eat since you missed lunch." He told me in a soft voice, like he was scared if he spoke any louder I would break. I nodded and started to stand up but got dizzy. Seth noticed and grabbed my arm. "You okay?" He asked me with concern. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I must have stood up too fast." I told him with a small smile. He smiled back at me and led me to the kitchen table where there was already a plate of food made for me. I sat down and thanked Emily. She waved it off like it was no big deal. Which made me smile and think of my mother, she always did stuff like that.

"Tayler, Sam agreed to you staying here. On one condition though." Emily told me as she sat down next to Sam, I nodded my head for her to continue. "You have to tell Chase about well you know." I smiled thinking that it was going to be something horrible.

"Okay, I can do that." I said looking at Sam giving him a small smile. "And thank you so much!" I said jumping up and hugging them both. They laughed and said you're welcome, and I went to sit back down in my seat.

"Well Tayler since you are going to be living here with us, I guess I should introduce you to everyone since they are here all the time." Sam told me smiling. "You know Seth, and Leah, that's Jake, next to him is Embry, Quil, Jared, Kim, Collin, Brady, and lastly that is Paul." I smiled at each person as he named them. But when I got to Paul I felt this strange connection, like a pull to him. He must have felt it to because the next thing I know he is standing up from the table and walking out the back door. Everyone else is staring at me, or smiling in the direction of the back door.

"I'll go talk to him." Emily said standing up and walking out the back door.

Paul's POV

"Boys please try and keep it down." Emily told us as we were sitting at the table, joking around and eating lunch.

"Em, why is Tayler here?" Seth asked. Emily frowned and told us what happened recently in her life. I've gotta say, that fucking sucks. Her ex sounds like a dick. And her best friends sounds like someone I need to meet. After lunch we all went back into the living room and watched TV since Emily didn't want us to be too loud. A couple of hours later dinner was ready and Em had Seth wake up their cousin for dinner. She came in and sat down where Emily put her plate of food, she thanked her and of course Em just waved it off like it was no big deal. She told the girl that she could live with them as long as she told her ex about the baby. She agreed and thanked Sam and Emily. Then Sam introduced us to her. When I looked into her eyes I knew right then and there I was a goner. I no longer thought of other girls, the only thing, scratch that person that mattered to me was her. She was keeping me grounded to the Earth, not gravity anymore. And then I realized I imprinted. I did the only thing I could think of, I stormed out the back door and paced.

Why her? She already has too much baggage, there was no way we could have a normal relationship. I didn't even want a relationship. I just wanted hook-ups, and there was no way this girl was going to be just a hook-up

**Well what did you think? Let me know in a review(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow so I got 6 reviews for the first chapter. That was waay better then I thougt I would get. So thank you SOOO much for reviewing, here is Chapter 2, and please review with what you think(:  
><strong>**Oh and I might be adding imprints for some of the other guys, if you want to be added to the story Review or PM me with basic information for the character like Name, Age, Looks, Personality, And anything else thats important.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Characters /:**

Paul's POV

"Paul honey what's wrong?" Emily asked me as she walked out the backdoor and sat down on the steps patting the spot next to her for me to sit down. I sighed and sat down next to her.

"I imprinted Em, when I looked into her eyes I felt like I was a goner. But I don't want to be, I want to still be able to hook up with random girls. Not have a relationship with just one girl. I am too young to settle down, and she already has too much baggage. I mean she is having some other guys baby!" I growled the last part, not liking the thought of someone else touching her. Em smiled at me knowingly. I ran my hands through my hair to try and calm myself, "Em, I just want to act like I never imprinted on her. That way she can go on with her life and I can go on with mine." I told her standing up and walking down the steps towards the woods.

"Wait just one second Paul Lahote." She yelled to me, walking down the steps to meet me in the yard. "So you are telling me that you are going to ignore the pull that feel towards her. You are just going to ignore the fact that you two are soul mates, and you aren't just hurting yourself but you are hurting a sweet and innocent young girl that has been through hell these past couple of months? All because you don't want to give up your player ways? Is this what you are telling me?" She was practically yelling at me, and I was sure the guys could hear from inside the house. I hung my head in shame, I have never heard Emily get so upset and mad about something.

"I'm sorry Em, but I'm just not ready for all of this." I told her and ran towards the tree line to phase and take a run to calm myself.

Tayler's POV

After Emily went out the back door after Paul, I suddenly started to feel a pull towards the back door. I was going to go back out there but then Quil I think it was started asking me questions.

"So Tayler, where do you live? Or uh did you live?" He asked me trying to be friendly.

"Right on the border of La Push and Forks, you know that red house?" I asked and he nodded. "Well that's my dad's house." I told him.

"So you are going to finish out your school year at Forks High?" Jake asked me. I shook my head.

"No I graduated a year early." I told him and everyone seemed so amazed by it. Someone asked if I was in college. "Well I am taking classes at the community college in Port A for now, and I am hoping to transfer to OU after my first two years." I explained. I heard a gasp from Kim.

"But that's so far away." She exclaimed.

"Yeah, but that's where I got my scholarship from. And if I am lucky they will still accept me in a year and a half." I smiled. "I just have to keep up with dance." Some of the guys had confused looks on their faces. "My scholarship was to be on the dance team there." There was a few "ohhhh's" and they nodded their heads. That was when a very pissed off Emily walked back into the kitchen.

"I swear that bout is so goddamn stubborn, and it makes me soo mad." She all but yelled in frustration. Everyone around the table nodded their heads, and I probably looked about as confused as I felt.

"It's okay hun, he will come around eventually. And when he does, he will have to pay the consequences." Sam sighed while the guys all chuckled and Emily let out a frustrated sigh.

"I wish he would just open his eyes and see what's right in front of him. But nooo, he is too difficult to do that." Emily shook her head. I felt like they were all talking in riddles, so I decided to go and lay down.

"Hey Em, I am kinda tired so can I go and lay down in the spare room?" I asked my cousin while standing up slowly from the table so I wouldn't get dizzy like I did earlier. She nodded her head with a sympathetic smile.

When I got to the room, I decided I should check my phone. No missed calls, but two text messages, one from Mo and one from Chase. I decided to read the one from Morgan and just wait to read his later if I even read it at all.

"Tay, I know you are really pissed off at me. And believe me you have every right to be. But I really miss our late night girl talks, and sleepovers. When and if you ever can forgive me, you know my number. Just please know I never wanted to hurt you. 3 Mo"

After I read the text, I felt tears rolling down my face. I missed her so much and I had so much to tell her. I mean she had been my best friend since the fifth grade. I decided to swallow my pride, call her, and forgive her. I dialed her number that I knew by heart and let it ring. I got an answer after the second ring.

"Tay?" She answered hesitantly.

I swallowed, "Hey Mo." I replied trying not to let it sound like I was crying.

"I've missed you so much." She confessed her voice cracking. "And I am so so soooo sorry. I understand if you never want to forgive me. But, it all just happened and I don't know how. I mean I don't even like him." She started apologizing, but I cut her off. I didn't want to be reminded of what happened.

"Its okay, I forgive you. But please can we not talk about it anymore?" I asked her.

"Yeah totally." She said sounding worried. "Can we meet up somewhere?" she asked quietly like she was afraid of my answer.

"Sure, I was going to ask you the same thing. I have so much to tell you." I told her smiling.

"Our usual meeting spot?" She asked me referring to the Starbucks in Forks.

"Yeah, that sounds good. It will take me a little bit longer to get there since I am in La Push, but I'll see you in a few." I told her. She said bye and we hung up. I got up and went to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom and washed my face off to make it look like I wasn't crying then grabbed my keys and headed out.

"Sweetie where are you going?" Emily asked me when she saw my keys in my hand when I walked into the kitchen.

"I was going to meet Morgan in Forks, if that's okay? I will be back by 10 at the latest." I asked her. She nodded her head.

"That's fine, I'm glad you are going to talk to her." She told me with a smile. I smiled back and headed out the front door. And since fate just loved me oh so much, I ran into Paul and he just growled at me.

"Watch where you are going!" He yelled at me rudely. I looked down and mumbled a sorry, and for a brief second I saw his face soften. But then he rolled his eyes and stormed into the house. I seriously didn't know what this guy's problem was, and I didn't even want to know he seemed like bad news.

Fifteen minutes later I was pulling up to Starbucks, I saw Mo's little Honda Civic parked up front. I took a deep breath and walked in and saw her sitting at our usual table with our usual drinks. When I walked in she stood up and ran to me and gave me a huge hug with tears running down her face, and by the time we pulled apart I was crying too. People probably thought we were crazy but I didn't care, I missed her no matter how much she hurt me.

"I am really sorry, and I know you don't want to talk about it. But I want you to know how sorry I truly am." She told me still crying. I wiped my eyes and nodded my head.

"I have something really big to tell you. And I really want your honest opinion on what I should do." I told her, she nodded her head and waited for me to continue. I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant, with Chase's baby." I admitted putting my head down.

**So what'd you think? Let me know in a review(:**


End file.
